Rumor Has It
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: Rumor has it that Gumball's been courting someone other than Princess Bubblegum. Oneshot *SONG-FIC* GumballXFionna


**Me: Got this idea from watching Fionna and Cake while listening to Adele. It's probably been done before, but I don't care. Gosh, I need to get a life…-_- And to make a couple things in this story clearer, everyone's age is different except for Bubblegum's because I need her to stay 18 for a reason. Gumball is thirty-six and Fionna is thirty-one. Also, Bubblegum is going to be a **_**bit**_** OC in this story. I hate making her the bitch, but she **_**is**_** being cheated on. So, yeah. Sorry about that. :\**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rumor Has It or Adventure Time. They belong to Adele and ****Pendleton Ward respectively.**

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

The moon shone luminously over the Land of Ooo and all its kingdoms, the stars sparkled and the air smelt of fresh dew. All of Ooo's inhabitants lay at rest, regaining their energy for a very, very important day.

Prince of the Candy Kingdom, Bubba Gumball, was to be married to Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum tomorrow. The two had been engaged for only three months before rumors had started. Rumors about how Bubblegum was only using Gumball for his fame and fortune. (It was a known fact that the Candy Kingdom was the highest grossing kingdom out of them all; it was also a known fact that Bonnibel was literately half Bubba's age. She stood at eighteen, while her soon-to-be husband was thirty-six.) Rumors saying that there was no love in the marriage. That it was just for the publicity. And the latest one was one that would be talked about for ages.

"_Rumor has it that Gumball's been courting someone _other_ than Princess Bubblegum."_

* * *

Gumball sat in his swivel chair that rested in front of his window. Said window gave him the best view of the Candy Kingdom. He got to see the sunrise, the sunset, rainbows and the beautiful night sky. But more importantly, he got to see the woman he was in love with, the woman who was more beautiful than any sunset. Gumball felt two arms wrap around his neck.

"Coming to bed, dearest?" His fiancé asked him, her voice as sweet as the gum she was made out of.

Yes, Gumball got to see the woman he loved. But that woman was _not_ his fiancée.

_She, she ain't real_

_She ain't be able to love you like I will,_

"As much as I would love to, Bonnie sweet-heart, there's something in the forest that needs my attention." The prince lied. He stood from his seat. "Probably those damn vampires again. They're always stirring up trouble." The female monarch looked at him, worry written on her face.

"Oh, Gumball. Can't that wait until morning?"

"Unfortunately, it cannot. These hooligans only come out during the night, so I must handle it now."

"But can't you send some of the guards? I detest the idea of anything happening to you! Besides," Bubblegum's face became less innocent. "There's something in my pants that you need to attend to." Gumball ignored the sexual advance. He slid his sword into its holster.

"Do not worry about me, dearest. I will not be alone on the journey. Fionna shall be with me."

_She is a stranger,_

_You and I have history,_

_Or don't you remember?_

"I do not know _why_ you insist keeping that…that, _ruffian_ around. She's nothing but trouble!" Bonnibel complained. Gumball shook his head and smiled. He wouldn't explain it to her, she'd never understand.

"She's my friend, Bonnie." He said. "And she's Ooo's greatest hero. Give her some credit."

"Hn. Whatever. As long as she keeps my Gummy alive, she can stay. Now hurry back. I'm ovulating." Gumball shuddered, and made a mental note to take the long way into the forest...

_Sure, she's got it all_

_But baby is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_She made a fool out of you,_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

Gumball wandered through the forest, peacefully waiting for that one person who could make him smile on even the worst of days. He felt his heart flutter when someone punched him in the shoulder.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Fionna."

_She made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core,_

"I'm surprised you even made it out here." The blonde haired adventuress giggled. Gumball chuckled along with her. He brushed her bangs out of her face, leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

_Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

The small, innocent kiss quickly evolved into something much more heated and passionate.

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

Fionna ran her fingers through the older man's hair. Gumball pressed his knee in between Fionna's legs as hard as he could without hurting her.

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

As the prince and adventuress swapped spit in the forest, a certain princess was getting severely agitated.

'_Where is he?'_ Bonnibel thought, seething silently in her bedroom. '_This is the third time in four weeks he's had something to "check out in the forest." I wouldn't be surprised if the thing he was checking out just so _happened_ to be that little adventure-girl!'_

_Rumor has it, rumor_

_Rumor has it, rumor_

'_What if the rumor is true? What if Gumball _is _seeing someone else?'_ Bubblegum panicked. If he was courting someone else…that meant she'd be in danger of losing all of her privileges. Sure, she loved Gumball. But she loved her position as Princess more!

_Rumor has it, rumor_

'_No, he wouldn't do that to me…'_ She called out to Peppermint Maid anyways. _'But just to be sure…'_

"Peppermint Maid, gather the horses. I'm heading out to the forest."

_Rumor has it, rumor_

"I still don't get why you're with her anyways. I mean, she's like, half your age, dude!" Fionna pointed out, head resting on her backpack as she lay on the ground, allowing her boyfriend to ravish her body with his mouth.

_She, is half your age_

_But I'm guessing that's the reason why you strayed,_

"Yes, I am well aware of this. I didn't like it at first, but she was the only Princess willing to marry me that wasn't batshit crazy. Plus, I want to have kids, and most of the other princess' could no longer produce any." Gumball answered, throwing Fionna's skirt over his head. It landed in the same area his jacket and her sweater was. He grinned as he looked at his underwear-clad love interest.

_I heard you've been missing me,_

"Have I told you how much I've missed you?"

_You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,_

Fionna raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and apparently I'm not the only one you've told."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just yesterday, Lumpy Space Prince came up to me asking if I've been able to "lump you." When I asked him what the hell he was talking about, he said you told him all about us."

"I did no such thing!"

_Like when we creep out when she ain't around,_

"I did, however, tell him about our…meetings…" The prince sheepishly looked away.

"Dude, _everybody_ knows about our meetings." Fionna laughed. "LSP told me you talked about our sex life." Gumball's face turned red.

"Well I never meant to tell him-wait. Did you just say _everybody_ knows?"

"Yeah bro."

"B-but…_how?_"

"_Haven't you heard the_ rumors?"**(1)**

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

"You really messed up my rep, telling LSP that, ya know." Fionna said. "I mean, I know it's half my fault, but you kind of promised you'd stay quiet."

_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_

"I'm sorry Fionna, I never meant to become an inconvenience."

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

"It's cool, dude."

"It is not "cool" at all, Fionna. Tell me how I can make it up to you." Gumball insisted. "Is there anything you want? A sword; a new dungeon to train in, a boat?

"There's nothing I want except for you, Gumball."

"Well then, you can have me. All of me.

_But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

Which means I'm leaving Bubblegum."

"Is that so, Gumball?"

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

Gumball's heart stopped in his chest. Fionna's breath hitched.

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

"B-Bubblegum, what_ever_ are you doing here?" Gumball asked, shakily getting off of the ground. Fionna blushed a deep shade of red and covered her half-clothed form with her arms.

"I could ask you two the same thing. Turns out the rumors were _right_."

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

Bubblegum glared at her fiancé. She took a menacing step towards him.

_All of these words whispered in my ear,_

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_

"I didn't want to believe it, but it's true!"

_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,_

_People say crazy things,_

"You are nothing but lying, cheating scum, Gumball!"

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,_

_Just 'cause you heard it,_

"I cannot _believe_ I was going to marry you! I was going to give you the best years of my life! I was going to carry your _children!_ Who is going to do that for you now, _dearest_?" She hissed, grabbing Gumball's sword that had been carelessly thrown to the ground, along with his jacket.

"I am, _Your_ _Highness._" Fionna growled back. "Matter fact, I'm _already_ carrying Gumball's child!" The blonde dug in her backpack and grabbed her sword. She pointed it towards Bubblegum. "But that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" Bonnibel took a step back. Fionna was a much better fighter than she would ever be, with or without a sword.

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

"You…you bitch!" Bubblegum cried, tears flowing from her eyes. "How…how could you do this to me? I thought you were supposed to be _good!_"

"And I thought you were supposed to love me." Both women were surprised when Gumball spoke. He glared at Bubblegum. "You were supposed to stand by my side, to be my life partner. But no, instead you abandoned me. You left me so you could spend all of _my_ money! If you had just pretended to love me, maybe I wouldn't have strayed!"

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

"The rumors about you were true also. You never loved me! You loved my fame, my fortune! Hell, the only reason you _wanted_ children was because of the financial support it gave you, wasn't it?" The prince boomed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Even if the marriage didn't work, you'd still be living large with the child support I'd be paying you!" Bubblegum hung her head in shame. She'd been caught.

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

"If you don't want people to find out about this love game you've been playing, then I suggest you leave the Land of Ooo. And don't come back until you're a better person." Fionna demanded. Bubblegum glared at her, but dropped her weapon.

_Rumor has it, rumor,_

"Fine. I will leave. But I'll be damned if you get away with this." The gum princess walked off into the darkness, leaving Prince Gumball and Fionna the Human alone once again. Gumball turned to Fionna.

"So…that stuff earlier, about you carrying my child? Was it…is it true?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Fionna smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah! I'm actually two months pregnant. I've known the whole time, I just didn't know how to tell you." She pulled away from the hug and gave him a serious look. "How are people going to react to this? A child not only born out of wedlock, but a result of adultery to? How am I going to tell Cake and my parents?" Gumball smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Do not worry about it, Fionna. This child will not be married out of wedlock, for we will get married before he or she is born. And as for the adultery thing, I'm sure my people will understand, considering the circumstances. Besides, they like you a lot more than they liked Bonnibel." He told her. He took her hand and began walking towards the forest opening. "But for now, let us go back home. It's been a very long night and we must prepare for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Our wedding day."

_But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for._

* * *

**(1) Fionna is supposed to be saying this line as it is sung in the song. Just wanted to point that out.**

**So did that story make any sense whatsoever? If not, I apologize. It was written all in one day, and I did not take a break so…I probably fudged up more than one thing. Something else that pissed me off, was the amount of "rumor has it"'s in the goddamned song. It made the story feel so…repetitive… Well, that was my first song-fic and my first Adventure Time fic. I hope I did well. Constructive-criticism is welcomed, flames are not.**


End file.
